Your healing touch
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: As the lyoko warriors return from break something has Ulrich broken down. What could it be? Will he be able to tell someone before it's too late? Why am I asking you all these questions? Warning: Yaoi & Sexual themes R&R blah blah blah
1. The news

"Please. Stop it hurts." He pleaded. He felt the pain surge through his body. "Please, I'm begging you." He didn't want it to happen again. The humiliation, shame, and most of all pain. "Don't try to resist. I know you love it." It said going rougher than earlier. He shot up in his bed, dreanched in sweat and fear. He looked over at his roomate. Odd was still sleeping and so was his dog Kiwi. He lifted up hs shirt and saw the many bumps, bruises, and marks. He sighed and fell back into his bed.

"Ulrich. Ulrich!" Yumi shouted at him. He snapped out of his mind. "What?" He wondered. "Jeez, you've been out all morning. Are you ok?" Aelita said. "I'm fine, just tired." He responded. He thought about what happened. He didn't know why it happened. "How was your vacation?" Odd asked. "Same as always. My parents arguing and fighting, and me in the mix." Ulrich said sighing. "Your parents have been at each other throats for a while, haven't they?" Yumi said. "Yeah."

**(Flashback)**

"I don't know why you don't know how hard this is for me." His mother shouted. "I'm the only one that is supporting this family. What are you doing besides spending my money?!" His father yelled.

Ulrich sat on his bed and covered his ears, trying to block out the shouting. He was used to hearing the arguments but hated what they would they say to each other. "Where do you think you're going?!" He heard. "Out!" His dad shouted slamming the front door. He sighed and looked at his clock. Even though it was 8PM he got into bed and hope to sleep and forget about the arguement.

During the night he heard his door open. "Ulrich you up?" He looked and saw it was his dad. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:45AM. "Dad, it's almost 3AM. What's gong on?" He asked. His dad slammed him. "Dad? What are you doing?" He said holding his cheek where he was slapped, looking at his father scared. His dad held him down to his bed forcefully. "Dad stop what are you doing?" He said as his father was holding his arms down behind his back with one hand and ripping off his clothes with the other. He reaked of alchole and liquor. "Keep your mouth shut and nothing worse will happen." He threatened. Ulrich closed his eye wishing this was a bad dream.

**(End Flashback)**

"Hey Ulrich." Odd said interupting his nightmare. "Come on buddy you'll be late for math." Odd said. "Oh, I'm coming." He said grabbing his backpack and heading for his class.

After class he found a envelope on his door. He looked both ways to see if it wasn't Sissi trying to convince him to go out with her. He grabbed the letter and saw the address was from his house. He tossed his bag on his bed and opened the letter.

**Dear Ulrich,**

**I know it has been a rough year with your father with his drinking and his anger outburst.**

** But we think this isn't going to be working outand we only want what's best for you. So what I'm trying to say is that, you're father and I are getting a divorce. We'll be sharing custody of you. I'm sorry to tell you like this. Your father will be moving near your school in a few months. I love you sweetie and do your best in school.**

**Love, Mom.**

Ulrich gasped suprised. He knew his parents were always upset and angry with each other but a divorce? He couldn't believe it. He dropped the note. Odd walked in along with Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich. What's wrong?" Odd asked. "Nothing." Ulrich sadly just said hurrying out the room passing Yumi and Odd. "What's with him?" Odd asked Yumi. She shrugged and saw she was stepping under the note.

She picked it up and read it. Soon Jeremy and Aelita came in. "What's that Yumi?" Jeremie asked curious. Yumi re-read the note out loud. "Poor Ulrich." She said. "His parents are getting a divorce. That must be rough for him." Odd said.

"Should we talk to him?" Aelita asked. "We should probably leave him alone for now and let him try to cool off." Odd said. Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy nodded.

Ulrich was walking in the forest seeing whatever was in his path. He leaned against a large tree and hugged his knees to his chest. He wanted to resist crying but tears were escaping through his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. He placed a his hand on his chest feeling the bruise. It sting him and he remembered, 'you're father is moving towards the school.' He remembered. He wished he could do something about it but knew that if he interfeared hs father would lash out on him again. He ignored the pain and just drifted off to sleep.

Jeremy was typing on his computer. "Are you sure this can bring William back?" Yumi asked. "I've been working on this for weeks. It's worth a try." He said typing more codes on his computer and slammed his finger on the enter button. There was a green plus sign. "It worked." He exclamed. "It worked!" They said cheerfully. "All we have to do is devertulize him." Jeremie said. "I'll send you guys to lyoko once we get to the factory."

"Wait. What about Ulrich? We're gonna need him." Odd said. "He's probably still sulking over the news about his parents. So he'll probably have to sit this one out." Yumi said. "She's right if we bring him he might be off his game." They nodded and hurried themselfs to the factory.

"You have to pull yourself together Ulrich." He said trying to get over it. "This happens to alot of people but they get over them eventually." He rubbed his eyes getting the tears out the way. He sighed and soon walked out of the forest. He saw his friends running into the factory. He wondered what was going on ad started making his way to the factory.

Once Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were sent to yoko they landed in the desert region. "I see William on my screen. Head 35 degrees to your right and then take a right." Jeremie instructed. The group ran to their destined direction but didn't see William. "Jeremie, where's William?" Aelita asked.

"Did he know that we were coming?" Yumi asked. "I don't know. He was just on my screen a second ago." Jeremie said typing on the keys trying to see where William was. Odd was swinging his tail until he felt it get zapped by a laser. "Youch! I think I found him." Odd said seeing William flying above riding a manta. "Yah!" The manta charged towards the ground. Aelita and Yumi dodged passed him and so did Odd.

Yumi threw her fans towards William. He knockd them off course with his sword. And growled. He flipped off the manta ready for battle. "This won't be as easy as w thought." Yumi groaned.


	2. Welcome back

William walked closer to the group as he began charging ready to attack. "Laser arrow!" Odd's arrows almost hit William but he shot them back by hitting them back towards Odd. He flipped away from them but one hit his leg. "Odd! Aim for the manta!" Yumi said dodging lasers and throwing her fans. "Got it." He stayed low behind a rock and aimed. "Laser arrow!" The arrow shot behid the manta sucessfully hitting the manta. As soon as the manta exploded William fell off but landed on his feet.

"Super smoke." He appeared behind Odd and started swinging his sword. Odd flipped away from him. Yumi threw his fans nd it hit William in his torso. "Get ready for a beat down William." She said. Soon Xana meteralized three trantulas. "This won't going well as we thought." Odd said running away from the trantula chasing him. During the entire fight the group was begining to weaken.

"Jeremy. William's the only one left and I'm sure were almost out of life points." Aelita said. "Just hang in there guys. I'll upload the meterlization program." Jeremie typed in a few codes and soon there was a exclimation point on his screen. "Oh no!" He shouted suprised. "What's going on?" Odd asked.

"I found a bug in the program." He said. "Great. Just great." Odd said aiming for William. "Just hang in there it won't be long before I can have it fixed." Jeremie said. Odd was about to be devirtulized when out of no where. "Super sprint." The saw Ulrich sprint over and kick William away from Odd. "Ulrich?" They said happy to see. "I wouldn't miss doing this for the world." He said drawing his kitana.

William got up and ready himself for battle. Ulrich got his kitana ready.

**(Sorry but my battles suck I'm skipping it)**

Ulrich was knocked down. He quickly got up and sprinted towards him. William grabbed Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich got flashbacks of his father. He stood there and dropped his katana. William knocked Ulrich to the ground again. Ulrich saw his father and remembered the bruising and abuse. "Ulrich get up!" Odd yelled. Ulrich snapped out of his thought and saw William about to end him until he was shot back by Yumi.

"That'll buy you some time, go!" She said. Ulrich ran over and got his kitana. "Guys, the materalization is fixed. Devirtulize him!" Jeremy said. Ulrich ran behind William and slashed his back finishing him. "You did it guys!" He said cheering as did eeryone else. "I'll bring you guys back." Jeremy said dematerilizing everyone.

Once everyone was back they were standing in front of a scanner waiting for William. "Do you think he might remember that Xana took control of him?" Yumi asked. "Maybe." Jeremy said. The scanner soon opened up andout came William leaning against the wall. He woke up and looked around. "What the? Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"Welcome back to Earth buddy." Odd said helping him up.

* * *

Ulrich sat in his room thinking about his parent's divorce. He was dreading when his father would move. He couldn't get over the day. He knew if his father came back it would happen again and eventually get worse. Odd waked in with Kiwi on his leash. "Hey Ulrich." He greeted. "Hey." He said silently. "What's wrong? Still upset over your parents?" Odd asked.

"No." Ulrich turns over. "Then, what is it? Remember you can talk to me. We're buds." Odd said sitting next to him on Ulrich's bed. "I said, I'm fine ok?" Ulrich rudely said back. Odd saw a mark on Ulrich neck. "Ulrich, is that a bruise on you." Odd said tryig to see the mark. Ulrich pulled his shirt back.

"It's nothing. I hit my neck when I was playing soccer ok?" He got up. "Ulrich. That's no ordinary bruise." Odd said. "To you it isn't but it's nothin ok?" He said leaving the room. Kiwi whined. Odd petted his head. "I know Kiwi. I'm worried about him too."

Ulrich was trudging down the halls unti h bumped into William. "Hey watch it." Ulrich said. "What's the rush?" William said. "It's nothing that concerns you." Ulrich said looking away. "Dude are you alright?" He asked. "Why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine now move outof my way." Ulrich left the halls with a very confused William behind him.


	3. Guess who's back

**If you see any spelling errors I already know my keyboards are messed up a bit.**

Few weeks later. Ulrich was counting down the days that his father would be moving. "How are you taking this divorce situation, Ulrich?" Yumi asked sitting next to him. "Ok. Just still a bit upset bout the whole thing." He responded. "It's gonna get better, eventually." Aelita said. "I hope." He sighed. Soon Jim walked up. "Ulrich. The princepul wanted me to tell you you're excused from your classes today. Go to his office after the bell." He said.

"Good for you buddy." Odd said. "Am I excused from class today too Jim?" Odd fluttered his eyes. Jim laughed. "You wish Della Robbia." He said. "And today we'll be doing shot puts." Jim informed laughing and walking away. "Nooooooo!" Odd yelled into the sky on his knees.

"What are you being excused for?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope it's not something bad." Soon the bell rung. "We better get to class." Aelita said. "No don't leave me here! Ulrich take me with you!" Odd said begging. Yumi and Aelita grabbed Odd and dragged him away. "Take me with you!" Was the last thing he shouted. Ulrich made his way to Delma's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked sitting in a chair. "Yes Ulrich. Don't worry you're not in trouble." He said cleaning his glasses. "Then what am I here for?" He wondered. "You're father called. He said he wanted you to be pulled from your classes today to help him with the whole moving process." Ulrich eyes got wide. His dad's already here? He wasn't suppost to come for another 2 weeks. "He informed me that he would be here in a few minutes." He said.

"Yes sir." Ulrich grabbed his backpack and left. He walked outside and waited in front of the gate of the school. "Why is he already here?" He asked his self. "Ulrich?" He turned around and saw William. "What do you want William?" He said turning around. "Why aren't you in class?" William wondered. "It's none of your business. And hy aren't you in class?" He responded back.

"I needed to exchange this text book. Duh." He said. "Should I ask why you're waiting near the gates?" Ulrich scoffed. "It's nothing. Why you just leave?" Ulrich said. "Before I was with Xana, you weren't this secreative. Is there something you won't tell anyone?" William asked walking in front of him. "It's nothing jerk. Now leave me alone." He said. Soon a black car pulled up. The tinted windows rolled down showing Ulrich's father waiting for him.

"Hello son." He greeted. "Hi dad." Ulrich said getting in the car. "Who's this?" He asked. Ulrich turned back at William. "Just a friend, Dad." He said getting in. The car pulled away. Ulrich stared out the window trying not to make eye contact. He felt a hand on his leg. "I really missed you Ulrich." His dad said moving his hand back and forth.

"I did too Dad." Ulrich blushed as he continued looking out the window. "I've been missing our little sessions." He said. Ulrich tried to ignore the comment. Ulrich dad slapped him. "Look at me!" Ulrich held his cheek and looked at his father. Once they pulled into the new house Ulrich and his dad went inside and started unpacking.

Hours later they were done. "We're done dad. I guess I'll be heading back to school." He said about to leave out the front door as quickly as he could until his dad grabbed him from behind and placed his hand in Ulrich's pants. "Now what's the rush? You just got here." He said stroking his hand. Ulrich felt uncomfortable but couldn't move. "How about you and me have a little fun before you leave?" He said kissing Ulrich's neck. "Dad. Please stop." He silently said.

His dad threw him to the couch and got on top of him. Ulrich looked away and closed is eyes not wanting to see the horror. "Don't resist and just enjoy it." He wispered in his ear removing him and Ulrch's clothes.

* * *

The group was sitting on the patio waiting for Ulrich. "Where do you think he went?" Jeremy asked. "And why did he take me with him?" Odd pouted as he ate a candy bar. "I wonder where he is." Aelita asked. "He left with his dad." William said walking up to them. "How do you know?" Yumi asked a bit suspicious. "I saw him leave with his dad. But something as weird about him. It's like he was scared to go." William said. "Scared?" Yumi repeated. "Why would ha be scared?" Odd asked.

"I tried to talk to him he just left." William said. "What's gotten into him lately?" Aelita asked. Ulrich walked into the school panting and sweaty. "Ulrich? What happened to you?" Yumi asked seeing the tired teen. "I'm fine I just had to help my dad finish unpacking." Yumi noticed some bruises on Ulrich's arm. "Part of your arm is covered with bruises." She pointed out. "A few of Dad's stuff fell on me while we were unpacking." He lied. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said walking off.

"What was that all about?" Odd asked. Even he never saw Ulrich this way and they were roomates. "Something fishey is going on. And we'r gonna find out what." Yumi said.

* * *

Ulrich hurried himself to his room. He leaned on the door panting. He looked at his body and saw the old bruises an found a few new ones. He gently poked one. "Ow." He squeeked. "He could have tried to be a bit gentle." He said to himself. He carefully layed in his bed and tried to sleep the pain away.


	4. I won't tell a soul

During the past few nights Ulrich has been returning to his father's house. Most of the times it would be for help around the house or his little 'lessons' with him.** (I know, I know. Sorry for the timeskips.) **He was trying to study for his science class until he got a message on his cell. From his father.

**'I got your grades back for science. I want you to come over and we'll have a little talk.' **He read. He knew what that meant. He sighed worried about what he was gonna say. He knew since Odd was out on another date he could easily leave.

Once he made it to his father's house he waited out front for him. He saw his dad's car outside but no one answered. "Dad?" He called. No answer. He saw a flower pot and felt around seeking the spare key. He found it and unlocked the door. "Dad? Are you here?" He called again. He heard a clattering sound coming from the living room.

"Dad?" He called again. He saw his father pouring himself a cup of scotch and placed the empty bottle aside. "You said you wanted to see me?" He said stepping in the room. "I got your report card today." He said without turning around. Ulrich sat on the couch nervous staring at the fireplace. "Your grades seemed to drop a bit from last time." He sipped from his drink.

"Can I get a answer?" Ulrich stayed quiet. His father slamed his cup down on the table and grabbed Ulrich's hair and forcefully made him look at him. "This will not be tolerated, Ulrich." He said. "Science is too hard Dad. I just don't understand it." Ulrich said as tears began to drip from his eyes. His dad pushed him to the ground. "All that money I paid for you to get a decent education. And that's going down the drain." He shouted at him. Ulrich rubbed his head.

"Dad. I'm sorry I promise I'll do better." He pleaded. Ulrich's Dad mumbled and walked downstaires into the basement. "Get down here!" He screamed. "Now!" Ulrich jumped out of startlement. He went downstaires and saw darkness. "Dad? Where are you?" He called trying to see. He heard the door slam close and lock. "Dad?" He felt his shirt getting tugged.

"You need to learn your lesson." His dad said trying to remove his shirt. Ulrich pushed his dad off. "Dad, stop your out of control." He said. His dad punched him in the stomach hard enough to where he couched over. His dad started undressing him until he was left in his boxers. He was thrown to the ground and was handcuffed to a hook in the wall. Ulrich looked up scared at his father. He saw him taking a camera and snapping pictures of him.

"Dad stop." He cried. "Shut up and smile for the camera." He snapped more pictures of him. "Please." Ulrich said in his head.

Odd was returning from his date and saw Kiwi sniffing Ulrich's pillow. "Hey kiwi. Where's Ulrich?" He asked. Kiwi barked twice. "I know he was suppost to be watching you while I was gone." Odd said pulling out his cell phone dialing his number. No answer. "Where is he?" Odd asked his self. He went to Jeremy's room to see if he has seen him. "Hey Odd." He greeted.

"Hey, have you seen Ulrich? I can't seem to find him and he won't answer his phone." Odd explained. "That's not like him at all." He said. "Do you think it has something to do with Xana?" Odd asked. "It wouldn't I did a tower scan earlier, and there's no activated tower. And my computer would have told me." He said. "We'll let me know if you see him." Odd said heading back to his dorm.

He sat on his bed and sighed wondering where Ulrich was. He saw his door quickly open and close. It was Ulrich leaning against it panting hard. "Ulrich? Where were you?" Odd asked. "I was out." He blankly said. "Out where?"

"Just out ok, Odd? Just drop it and go to bed." Ulrich said about to go to bed. "Listen Ulrich something is wrong with you and I can't help you unless you tell me." He said grabbing Ulrich's shoulder. Odd's touch was sensative on Ulrich. He pushed him off and Odd fell on his bed. "Uh, just leave me alone. Ok?" He said looking away.

Kiwi smelled Ulrich's shirt. He growled and started chewing and ripping Ulrich's shirt. "Kiwi, let me go! Bad dog!" Ulrich said trying to pry his shirt away. Kiwi ripped a chunk of the fabric off of Ulrich and Odd saw the various bruises on him.

"Ulrich, you're covered in bruises." Odd said seeing them. Ulrich covered them and turned away. "It's nothing." He simply said.

"This isn't nothing. Ulrich, what happened, who did this to you?" Odd kept asking. "I just got into a fight ok? I'm fine. Don't tell anyone about this." He said. "But..." Odd arm was forcefully grabbed. "Don't tell anyone like I said got it?" He said through gritted teeth. "I won't tell anyone." He agreed. They both went to bed without any other word to each other.

* * *

Ulrich was walking around the forest trying to clear his head from last night. "Maybe I should tell someone." He said to himself. "No! That's crazy. He'll kill me for sure." Ulrich felt one of his sore bruises on his arm. He heard a russling sound coming from behind him. "Who's there?" He called. He looked around and saw nothing.

He felt a hand touch his back. He jumped back. He saw William. "You leech on to me more than Sissi." He said. "Ulrich. Seriously, tell me what's gotten into you." William said. "It's nothing. Just go away." He said trying to turn back but William grabbed his shoulder.

"Just tell me who did this." Ulrich turned around with a pain expression on his face and fresh tears coming out his eyes. "You have to tell me what's going on. What's wrong with you."

"I can't. He'll come after me." He said. "Who will?" William asked. "My dad..." He whispered. "Who?" Ulrich turned around with tears in his eyes. "My dad! Ok!" He shouted trying to get away. "Your dad?" Ulrich removed his shirt and showed William his bruising, marks and, scars. "And you just let him do this?"

"I can't stop him." He cried. William grabbed Ulrich with a passionet hug. Ulrich looked at William blushing. "Listen, even though you don't consider me a friend. I'm willing to help you." He said. "First things first we're gonna go to police..." Ulrich pushed William off. "No! We can't! He'll come back for me!" He said scared. "But we have to. He'll get worse if you don't stop him. And we want to make sure you're ok."

"I'll be ok if you don't tell anyone." William gasped. "You don't really expect me to." Ulrich turned around. "Please do it for me. I'll handle this on my own ok?" Ulrich stated. "But..."

"Please William." He begged. "Ok. I won't tell a living soul." He agreed.


	5. Time for some detective work

**I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting but sorry if this story is kinda short. I'm doing the best I can and remember more reviews more chapters.**

Ulrich was thinking about everything that's happened. His parents divorce, his father moving, and the abuse getting worse. He had scarring visions about his dad over and over again. "Telling William must have been a bad idea." He said to himself. "Dad might come after me if he finds out."

William saw Ulrich and walked up to him. "Hey." He said. "Hi." Ulrich looked away from him. "Listen, you need to tell someone about this." William said sitting next to Ulrich. "I told you I can't. My dad will find out and you don't want to know what will happen." William placed a hand on Ulrich's leg. "But what if it gets out of control. He is bound to hurt you worse than before."

Ulrich blushed but moved William's hand away. "I know but I have to keep it a secret." Ulrich felt his phone vibrate. He saw it was a message from his dad. "I got to go." He got up and started walking but soon William took his hand. "Wait, before you leave I want to uh..." William was nervous about what he wanted to say. "What?" William sighed. "Nothing." Ulrich made his way to his dad's house. Once he was out of eye shot...

"I love you." He said walking away.

Ulrich walked inside seeing no one was inside. "Dad? Where are you?" He saw a note and read it. 'Look in the bag and put it on and wait until I return...or else.'

Ulrich saw a brown bag with a costume in it. He stripped out of his clothes, put it on and waited on the couch. His dad walked into the house minutes later seeing Ulrich on the couch dressed in a sexy pink french maid costume. He staggered in and walked behind the couch where Ulrich was and rubbed his shoulders.

"Hi Dad." He said. "Hello to you, Brittney." He called him. "Huh, who?" He smelled liquor in his breath. "You look beautiful today." Ulrich tried to shift away from him. "Please Dad..." Ulrichs dad chuckled. "Please call me Monty." **(Idk what is real name is but go with it.)**

"Please...Monty, stop." His father shoved his hand in the top feeling Ulrich's chest. Ulrich blushed deeply.

William saw Ulrich walk in the house. "This must be where his dad lives." He saw Ulrich type a 4 diget code on a pad. The gate opened and he walked in. William tried to follow Ulrich in but the gate closed before he caught up with him. "Crap." He said. He walked around the house and saw a different way to get inside and that was through the back door. He was about to go in but heard someone walk up. He ducked into a bush and saw Ulrich's dad entering.

He tried to go in but heard the door lock. "I'm gonna need help with this." He said walking away.

Ulrich ran back to his dorm but went in the bathroom. He didn't care wether someone was in there or if he was alone. He went in front of the sink and cried. He looked at the mirror at his reflection. He was covered in tears. He didn't want to look at his face knowing he was dirty. He go angry at himself and slammed his hand into the mirror shattering it.

He saw the shattered glass on the floor and then saw blood dripping. He looked at his hand and saw it was bleeding. He walked away and left the bathroom.

* * *

Ulrich sat in Yolanda's office starting at his hand that was covered in glass and blood. "Those are some nasty cuts on you." She said putting oxycotin on it. Ulrich felt the liquid sting his skin. She placed the bandaid on his hand. "There."

They heard a knock on the door and a student came in. "Nurse Yolanda. I'm here for my medication." He said. "Sure thing." She went into a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pills. "Here." She handed him a cup of water and 2 pills. "Thanks." He said after swallowing them and leaving. Yolanda left the room for a second and Ulrich saw the keys left in the cabinet with the various bottles of medications.

He thought for a second and took a bottle and quietly escaped the room.

William came back to Ulrich's fathers house with Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie. "What are we doing here again, William?" Aelita asked.

"Because, something's up with Ulrich and he keeps coming here." He explained. "But isn't this his dad's house?" Yumi said. "I think so." William saw Ulrich's dad coming outside. "Duck." They all ducked. Ulrich's dad pulled out the drive through and drove away. "Ok come on." He said.

"William. This is trespassing." Jeremie said. "And we might get caught." Odd added. "Do you guys want to help Ulrich or not? Then come on, we don't know how much time we have." The group went along with it and followed William to the gate. Odd shook the gate to get in. "It's locked."

William remembered the password. '7,9,8,2.' He punched in. The gate opened. "Hurry up!" They quickly ran in. "How do we get in?" Yumi asked. William looked around and saw a large rock and picked it up. "Your not really thinking about doing this?" She said. "Yes I am." He backed up and accidently bumped into Odd who fell over a flower pot.

William picked up the key. "Nice job Odd." He said unlocking the door. "Serach this place for clues." He said leaving the room searching for whatever he could. "When did you ever stat caring about Ulrich?" Yumi asked. "We may be enemies but I still consider him a friend." Yumi was suprised but searched the house along with Odd, Aelita and Jeremie.

They searched up and downstaires for clues. "Nothing." William said. "Maybe we should just leave. Before we get accused of robbery." Aelita said. William heard a ping behind him. He saw a laptop on the desk with a sign that said new e-mail. He walked up to it and saw a black flashdrive in it. He looked what was in it and unplugged it. "I think we got our first clue." Odd looked outside and saw a car pulling up.

"We got to get out of here! Ulrich's dad just pulled up." He frantically said. Got toward the back. "I can't open it." Jeremie said tugging on it. "The basement! Hurry!" Yumi opened the door and went down. She peeked through the crack and saw him walk in and go upsatires. "How are we going to get out of here?" Aelita asked scared.

"There could be a window in here." Odd said. "There are no windows in here." Jeremie said. "Uh what's this?" Odd picked up a ball gag.

"I think that's a ball gag." Jeremie answered. "Ew." He dropped it.

William peeked out the door and saw it was clear. "We got to hurry and reach the front." He heard footsteps and Ulrich's dad went back outside. He walked in with various items a whip, a bottle of clear liquid, and a box probably of pills. William looked suspicious at him for a minute. He closed the door behind him and went to his laptop.

Ulrich's dad had a feeling something was off. But didn't know what it was. He shrugged it off and took a bottle of liquor upstaires with him. William heard the door slam shut. "Now's our chance." He quietly opened the door and the group soom made a quiet dash to the door. William opened it and everyone piled out. They escaped the house without being detected.

"William what did you grab?" Aelita asked. "I grabbed a flash drive from his laptop." He reached into his pocket and found it gone. "Oh no where is it?" They looked around. "I must have dropped it inside." He moaned. "I'm going back in." He said. "William we just escaped without being detected. You might get caught." Aelita said. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." He ran towards the house and peeked into the window to make sure no one was inside.

He sighed and snuck back in. He found it and was about to leave the house until he heard footsteps coming his way. He had to hid quick. He ducked infront of the couch and saw Ulrich's dad reach the kitchen, and heard music smooth jazz playing. He heard him clanging a bunch of object together. He knew they were pot and he was about to cook.

He didn't want to go throught the front knowing he would be caught. So he did what he could do and crawled upstaires quietly. He stepped on a board and heard it squeak. He looked over and saw his dad didn't come see what the noise was. William continued up quickly.

He reached his office and waved to the guys that he got it. He talking coming near him. He opened the door and saw Ulrich's dad talking on the phone coming up. He closed the door and opened the window. He stepped on the ledge and saw the door opening. He didn't know what to do next jumping would seriously hurt him or worse. He looked both ways and saw a gutter. The door opened and he jumped and luckally grabb it.

"Yes Johnson I got those files on my desk right now." He heard. "I'll send them in tomorrow morning." He grabbed the files and left the room. William sighed relieved.

"You have to hurry and climb down William!" Yumi said. William saw a tall fence with roses wrapped in them near him, but the only way he could reach it is by taking short shifts. He started out good but soon the gutter was begining to lose it hold. William gasped when he felt the gutter break a bit. He knew if it broke they would be caught so he did the quickest thig he could do.

He let go of the railing and fell. He landed in a large bush. Yumi and the group ran over. "William are you ok?" She asked. "I'm fine. I got the flashdrive." He held it up to show. "Lets hurry and get out of here." They quickly ran away from the house.

* * *

Ulrich had the bottle of pills on his desk starting at them. Did he really want to do this? What would his friends do without him? Would he be happy? The questions kept swirling around in his head. He sighed and took the bottle.

Once everyone got back William handed Jeremie the flashdrive he had. "Now let's see what we have here." He plugged it into the computer and uploaded the files in it. "His dad must be working the buisness field." Odd said.

Jeremie clicked on a few files and found nothing. "It's nothing but a bunch of buisness files." He said. "Wait what about this one?" Aelita pointed to. Jeremie saw it was a hidden file.

He clicked on it and found a bunch of pictures on it. Some were of Ulrich but he was either naked or wearing a sexy costume. "Wait. That's Ulrich!" William said. "And it looks like he's wearing sexy clothing." Yumi said. They saw he was wearing different sexy costumes, a french maid costume, school girl uniform, or a sexy kitten with a collar and leash on him. Part of the time he was wearing a blindfold or wasn't.

"What is this?" Aelita asked. "Pornography photos of Ulrich." Odd said. Jeremie clicked on another photo and saw it was a video.

"Dad, what are we doing? I cant see." Ulrich said. But he was about 2 years younger. "It's nothing. Just relax." They heard it was Dad's voice. "Now take them off."

"What?" He said. "Take them off!" His dad slapped him hard in the face and forcefully stripped Ulrich him out of his clothes and molest him. Jeremie stopped the video where Ulrich's face was covered with tears and he had a pair of pink underwear in his mouth with the name Brittney sewed in cursive letters.

"So this is what happening to Ulrich?" Yumi said suprised. "His dad's raping him." Jeremie said. "And what's more suspicious, who's Brittney?" he pointed to the name on the screen. "I'm gonna ask Ulrich that." William said leaving the room. He had to talk to Ulrich. He kncked on the door for a answer. "Ulrich are you in there?" He knocked again.

He turned the handle to see if it was opened. He opened it and walked in. "Ulrich? Ulrich?" He saw him laying on his bed. He softly shook him.

"Ulrich?" He saw he didn't wake up but knew he was a light sleeper. He touched his arm but knew something was wrong. He felt his pulse and it was weakening. He saw a empty bottle of pills in his hand.

"Oh my god Ulrich what did you do?" Ulrich opened his eyes a bit and mumbled. "I just wanted to sleep." He then closed his eyes. "No stay with me Ulrich. Don't fall asleep." He started to do CPR to keep him alive. Odd walked in and saw what happened. "William what happened?" He asked. "Call 911. Ulrich overdose."

**This is the longest chapter I have ever typed up. And for that everyone gets to send me ideas I can use for this. Thanks for the awsome reviews you sent me tell your friends, your family, your neightborhood hobo if they can afford computers More reviews more chapters.**


	6. The End?

William was sitting next to Ulrich's bed holding his hand. "Ulrich, I can't believe you would do something like this. I don't want to loose you. I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you." William dropped a tear that landed on Ulrich's hand. Ulrich opened his eyes and saw William. "William? Where am I?" William hugged Ulrich happily.

"You're ok!" Ulrich looked around. "Wait, I'm ok?" He asked suprised. "What's going on? Why am I here?" Ulrich asked. "You overdosed. Why did you do it?" Ulrich turned away. "I just wanted to leave." He said. "Leave?"

"Leave! I couldn't take the abuse anymore and if the cops were involved I would probably be dead already." He said crying. William hugged him. "Please I don't want to loose you. You're all I care about." Ulrich moved away. "No one cares about me. Just leave me here."

"I won't leave you, everyone cares for you. Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Aelita even Kiwi. But mostly me. I love you." Ulrich stopped crying and looked at William. "I couldn't imagine myself without you." He gently grabbed Ulrich's chin and kissed him. Ulrich had tears coming from his eyes but soon stopped. The kiss suprised him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back.

* * *

After a few weeks in the hospital, William soon convinced Ulrich to report to police. "I'm glad you decided to see it my way Ulrich." He said wrapping his arm around Ulrich. "Yeah thanks William." He said kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna head to my dorm. I'll see you in class." Ulrich walked off to his room. Once he entered the room he noticed something off. He shrugged it off and relaxed for a few minutes before he would go to class. He remembered he left his backpack in the forest when he was with William. He walked out and found it sitting under a tree. He was prepaired to grab it until he felt a hand hold his mouth and his body. He tried to scream and fight back but he was soon dragged away.

William was worried that he didn't see Ulrich for the rest of the day. He suspected something wrong. He called his cell phone but no answer. He was making his way to the factory to see if he was there but he saw someone's backpack. He remembered it was Ulrich's. "What's Ulrich's pack doing out here?" He asked himself. He heard his phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"William! Help!" He heard Ulrich quietly shout. "Ulrich where are you?!"

"Dad! No! Stop! Don't! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He heard the dile tone. "Ulrich! Ulrich are you there?!" William said frantically. He ran a quickly as he could to Ulrich's dad house. William snuck pass the gate and looked for a way inside. He peeked through the window and saw Ulrich sitting on the couch with a ball gag in his mouth, crying with a pained look on his face, with his body being thrusted. Ulrich saw William in the window looking at him in horror.

'Help he William!' His eyes shouted. William walked away from the window and tried to find a way in. He looked up and saw a window wide opened on the second floor.

"Dad! It hurts." Ulrich whined. "That's what you get for telling on me Brittney and you need to be disaplined." His dad said dragging him to the basement by his hair. Ulrich was thrown to the ground and handcuffed. "I'll be back." His father left the room.

William sneaked inside. And looked around to see if anybody was comming his way. Once the coast was clear he quietly made his way down staires. He looked around and found the basement Ulrich was in. "Ulrich? Are you still in here?" He whispered. He hearded a groan and looked over and saw Ulrich with his ball gag still in his mouth and covered with something sticky, undressed.

"Don't worry Ulrich. I'll get you out of here." He said undoing the cuffs. Ulrich mumbled something. William took off the gag. "Behind you!" William turned around and saw Ulrich's dad with a gun in his hand. "So this is where it all ends." He said.

"Listen, I don't know what caused you to be like this but please, just leave him alone." William said helping Ulrich up. "Please, Brittney dosen't care." He said. "Who's Brittney?" She is Ulrich's mother. "Wait, Mom's name isn't Brittney." Ulrich said. "Your other mother Ulrich. You resembled so much of her. I just had to get my sex drive back."

"Dad, don't do this. What will killing one of us accomplish?" Ulrich said. "Afew problems. Now goodbye." Ulrich's dad aimed the gun at Ulrich first and they both closed there eyes. Ulrich heard a gunshot but didn't feel any pain. He saw William in front of him bleeding from his shoulder. "William!" Ulrich kneeled next to him on the ground. "Next time I won't miss." He cocked the gun again but soon there was a crash and a few people tackled his father to the ground.

Ulrich looked up and saw it was the police. "Get your hands off me!" His dad yelled as the officers cuffed him. Ulrich loked at William who was holding his violently bleeding shoulder. "William are you ok?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know." William said looking at his arm. A few officers escorted the boys outside and into a paramedics.

William had his arm sticked up while Ulrich was applying gauze to it. "I can't believe you took the bullet for me." He said. "Of course. I would do anything for you." He said. "How are you feeling?" Ulrich tied it up. "Doctors said it was just mild bruises. I'm gonna be fine." He said. "But how did the police know where we were?" Ulrich asked. "I may have called them while I was finding you." William said. Ulrich then kissed William on his lips. "I love you." He said hugging him. "I love you too."

**Yay! Ulrich's OK! Dad is finally caught! William shows his true feelings! And everything is normal again! But WAIT! Should I continue or finish it here? Only you descide tell me if I should continue! Read review DESCIDE!**


End file.
